


Nighttime Thoughts

by jetblackprelude



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackprelude/pseuds/jetblackprelude
Summary: It's the first night being forced to stay at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles and there's a lot to think about.**A quick drabble I did awhile back so I felt like posting it, might add more drabbles later.





	Nighttime Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in October not long after finishing the game. And it was late at night when I wrote this. And I was in a down mood. I wanted to do at least a second part with another character's POV but I never finished it. If I do finish it, I'll try to add to this.

_Ding, dong. Bing, bong._

The monitor turned on and the nighttime announcement began to play. The Monokubs rambled on and on about one thing or another, Shuichi wasn't paying them any attention. He was sitting on the bed (he didn't want to think of it as _his_ bed) and he was clumsily tending to some cuts and bruises. So many things had happened in just a few hours; from waking inside a locker, to meeting 15 other Ultimates, to being told by robot teddy bears that they had to kill if they wanted to get out, and then those dozens of attempts to get through the tunnel which all ended despairingly.

It had been Kaede Akamatsu's idea to keep trying that tunnel. She was the first person Shuichi met in this strange school, and it didn't take a detective to realize that that she was a strong person. She rallied everyone together under hopes and promises of all becoming friends after escaping. Of course, there was no doubt that she was scared out of her mind as well. Akamatsu seemed to use that fear to double down on her efforts and keep up the positive attitude. Well... until failure after failure in that underground tunnel ended with everyone bruised and downtrodden. Shuichi shivered as he thought back to Ouma's cutting words and Akamatsu's crumbling spirits. They were thrown into a situation that could break the strongest of people.

Shuichi finished bandaging a pretty big scrape on his right leg. His clothes had gotten dirty and ripped after so many trips down the tunnel, but whoever had trapped them in his school had the foresight to prepare many identical outfits in the closet. The notion that their captor truly intended to keep them here for days on end had made Shuichi sick to his stomach when he first investigated the bedroom. How did their captor know so much about them all, down to their clothes sizes? It was a terrifying thought but his thoughts were all he had right now.

_'Many people must be worried about us. Sixteen Ultimates from across the country just disappearing is definitely going to cause a commotion,'_ thought Shuichi as he finally lied down on the bed.

_'Uncle might be looking for me on his own... I wonder if he's called Mother and Father or will he wait like a day or two and hope he finds me. Actually..... how long **have** I been missing? I woke up inside a locker and all of our memories are hazy. It's likely we were all drugged, perhaps even multiple times if we woke up beforehand? However, I don't recall feeling any kind of symptoms when I woke up. I just suddenly became aware of my own presence... like one minute I didn't exist and the next I was inside of a locker. Then I fell out of the locker. And then so many things happened one after the other that I--'_

Shuichi stopped himself. It was pointless to keep thinking at this hour, whatever hour of the night it may be right now. He needed to sleep, to sleep so that he could wake up and put his detective training to use. Even if he was just an apprentice, the entire situation they were wrapped in was so strange that he _had_ to put his skills to use.

_'If there was ever a time I had to prove my title as Ultimate Detective it's definitely right now.'_

He turned around in the bed with the intent to shut his eyes and force sleep to come, but then his eyes met the door leading outside. A familiar sense of worry overtook him and he got up from the bed. Shuichi fumbled a bit in the dark until he reached the door. Making sure that it was locked he sighed with some relief. He'd gotten into the habit of checking the locks around his Uncle's house before bed. There had never been a break in before, but Shuichi did worry one day someone they helped the police catch would try to track them down.

_'It's probably safer to check the locks while I'm stuck in this place anyway....'_ Shuichi didn't want to finish his thoughts. He didn't want to suspect the others of planning to murder to get out.

Shuichi went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He made a mental note to himself to check the warehouse tomorrow for some toiletries. He didn't want to start getting used to this place but if he was allowed to keep himself clean then he might as well do it. Finally he went back to the bed for one of many restless sleeps that were to come.

 


End file.
